


Resolute

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: For now, he spurs on the anticipation of the incoming year and what it brings. “Ten,” he says, grins, turns his face partially into Noctis’s hair.





	Resolute

They are in Lestallum when the new year hits.

Prompto and Gladio had long since broken away, and Noct had immediately crawled on top of the covers after a long day of driving. Ignis had settled into a chair with the newspaper and a can of Ebony to pass the time.

But now– now it’s creeping ever closer to midnight. The pathways are flooded with artificial light, revelers lining the streets with flashing eyeglasses and party poppers. The smell of smoke, and food, and excited chatters rising through the crowd.

The atmosphere gets to Ignis; he turns from the balcony with no small amount of excitement himself, going to the bed the prince still occupies. He might have woken him earlier, but he had chosen not to; this kind of celebration tires Noctis, and they will still have time to peruse the food stalls and stands after the crowd thins.

“Noct.” He passes a hand down his spine. He is sleep warm and pliable beneath his fingers, and Ignis’s smile turns fonder. “Noct,” he repeats, and sweeps strands of dark hair out of his face. “It’s almost midnight.”

He grumbles, but only for a moment. When the words sink in, Noctis pushes himself up quickly. “You let me sleep til midnight??”

“A New Year’s treat,” Ignis replies, and takes his hand to help him out of bed. “We can go down afterwards, if you’d like.”

“Yeah… wait, you haven’t been down?” He looks up at him, sleepy, but critically sleepy, and Ignis shakes his head. “Specs, you should have. You didn’t have to wait on me to wake up.”

“Oh, and go without you? Perish the thought.” Noctis snorts softly, a tired smile catching his lips, and Ignis squeezes his fingers. He still hasn’t let go.

“Yeah, yeah, lay it on thick.”

“Well, it _is_ a celebration.” He gestures to the balcony. “Are we watching from here?”

Noctis nods, settles against Ignis’s side once they’re standing on the balcony. It is never cold in Lestallum, but the air feels cooler. The hum of electricity feels louder. It feels like the way that it does when Noctis warps, vaguely, trembling beneath his skin as the large timer counts closer to the new year. Noct bounces on his toes, and Ignis chuckles and slips his arm around him.

There are so many people. No one will spare them a second glance. Even then, Ignis decides he wouldn’t have cared, not tonight.

“Should have gotten you some of those glasses.”

“Letting me walk around unable to make out much of anything? No, thank you.”

“But for _photos_ … where are the others, anyway?”

Ignis shakes his head.

“I can guess.” Noctis’s voice is low, conspiratorially, completely filthy as he responds.

Now Ignis rolls his eyes, and his arm seizes around Noct’s waist. “The timer, Noct.” It’s down to the last thirty seconds.

It has been a long year. There are countless things he wishes he could have changed, and… even more that he hopes will never change. He glances at the prince as Noct leans forward in his excitement, and feels content. His heart is scarred, but he is happy. Ignis reckons that goes for all of them, this year.

“Fifteen.” Noct is _actually_ trembling, eyes alight with reflections of the glow below and the happiness Ignis feels.

He will stay by his side. This year will be no different in that regard. For now, he spurs on the anticipation of the incoming year and what it brings. “Ten,” he says, grins, turns his face partially into Noctis’s hair.

“Nine.”

“Eight.”

“Seven!”

“Six.”

“Five!”

Noct grabs his hand again.

“Four.”

“Three!”

“Two–”

“– one!”

He barely gives himself time to register the cheers from below, barely hears Noctis get out the first syllable of _happy new year!_ before Ignis is pulling him in for the kiss. No, he doesn’t care who sees them today. It matters even less than it ever has. Tonight, if they had been home, Ignis thinks he would have kissed him in front of all of Insomnia and King Regis, too–

Well, well, maybe not _quite_ that.

Noctis laughs against his mouth. He stretches up on tiptoe and tilts his face up into the kiss.

It _will_ be a happy year, Ignis thinks. Dares to be defiant. He turns to frame Noctis’s hips with his hands and kisses him deeply.

He’s reeling when he finally pulls away, and the prince has a glazed look in his eyes himself. But he beams, and gets a look, and Ignis knows that _something_ is about to said–

“You can do that _all_ year long,” Noctis says, and Ignis has to turn away so that he doesn’t huff a laugh into his face.

“A new year’s resolution, perhaps.”

 _“Hell_ yeah,” Noct replies, and this time, he is the one to pull Ignis in.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year all!!!! I wish you lots of Ignoct fluff in the next year! Thank you all for sticking around and reading and commenting and I hope everyone has a great 2018 <3


End file.
